Compare clinical utility of OPC-18790 to milrinone measured as a change from the baseline condition and by achievement of prospectively defined individualized hemodynamic goals. Define dose and plasma concentrations for OPC-18790, compare sustained effectiveness and compare safety of OPC-18790 and milrinone over periods of exposure of up to 2 days.